Loved by the enemy
by lmfaoisthebest
Summary: Abandoned by her team, Lucy is helped by Zeref for her revenge. Soon she begins to fall in love with Zeref but when Natsu see's her face 7 years after he abandoned her, he begins to fall in love for Lucy too. ZerefXLucy and NatsuXLucy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
-Flashback: 7 years ago  
Lucy's POV:

I walked with my team, consisting of Natsu, Erza, Happy and Gray. We were walking in a forest to try and find a monster that the mayor had asked us to find for 700,000 Jewels.

"I wonder how big the monster will be." I asked my team waiting for a reply. I was walking in front of them because the rest were lagging behind.

"Hey, Natsu, Gray , Erza were are you going? You need to tell Lucy so she doesn't get lost!" I heard Happy say running after 3 figures walking away from me.

'What's going on? Were are they going?' I asked my self as tears began to stream down my face.

"They think your weak." Said an emotionless voice behind me. There was a man with black hair and red eyes.

"Who are you? How would you know what they were thinking?" I asked the man.

"I know what they think. I can help you grow stronger and take revenge for abandoning you in a dark forest." Said the man, still emotionless. I didn't know if I could believe him or not but I put out a hand as if to say 'Come with me'.

"Please introduce yourself and then I might think about it." I told him strictly. A smile soon crept up on his face.

"My name is Zeref, Lucy." He told me now the smile turned into an evil grin. I began to grow really tired and fainted. Soon feeling someone catch me. Then I faded into the darkness of my sleep.

-End of flashback: 7 years later  
Natsu's POV:

It's been 7 years since I saw Lucy. At first everyone were mad at what we did especially Levy. Then Gajeel joined in telling us what we did was wrong. I don't think he would have cared if Levy didn't. Also Happy was mad and 2 days since we abandoned Lucy, Happy never even looked at me beside talk to me. A few weeks later, Lisanna was the replacement for Lucy. Soon everyone began to forget about Lucy except from me, Erza, Gray and Happy.

I sat on a barstool next to Gajeel and Levy talking about something. All of a sudden the guild doors smashed open and everyone took a look to see who it was. A light pink exceed with one blue eye and one with a green eye. She walked in and I noticed Happy stare at her and blush.

"Hmm… She's not here either other wise this place would have been destroyed by now." She told herself to the whole guild.

Happy's POV:

The pink exceed stood and I began to blush when she looked around the room and looked at me. I thought I should get to know her a bit more. I thought it was love at first sight. I went over to her.

"Hello, I'm Happy. Who are you?" I asked her looking in to her blue and green eyes. I noticed her draw slightly drop. 'Do I have some fish left on my face since early?' I asked my self nervously. But before I could wipe my mouth, she began to talk.

"The Happy? The one who's the exceed of Natsu, the fire Dragon Slayer?" She asked shocked. I smiled to myself. 'She already knows me I must be popular!' I screamed inside of me.

"I was… Please can you tell me your name?" I asked her politely trying to sound casual to my fans.

"Oh my! You're the only one from team Natsu my master said was nice! You tried to get them back so they don't abandon Lucy? Oh yeah, my names Rea (A/N: Pronounced Lea in English)!" She jumped up and down then hugged me, "Thank you for trying to save my master Lucy." She whispered in my ear.

Footsteps ran to the guilds entrance and a cloaked figure stood in the doorway. The figure ran in and shouted, "Rea, Your alright!"

Running halfway the figures hood fell off and blonde her trailed behind her. She had an eye patch over her right eye and her other eye was a chocolate brown.

"Lucy! Who knows if one of these people could be from a dark guild? If they found you, you would be kidnapped and be held with your life at risk! With the power you have, who knows if they want to use it for there own!" Shouted a worried Rea. 'Lucy?' I asked myself, 'Lucy's ok?'

Everyone in the guild stood up seeing Lucy was ok.

"Sorry, Rea." She said innocently and pulled her hood back up. She smiled under the darkness of her cloak.

"LUCY!" The whole guild shouted and running to Lucy giving her hugs as well as me. I noticed Natsu, Erza and Gray looked shocked. I knew they weren't happy about this.

"Lucy, Isn't .Z. waiting for us? If we're late you will never be able to control the power you have." Rea smiled at Lucy. Lucy nodded and waved good-bye to everyone and told them she'll come back tomorrow. The guild door's shut and everyone was chatting and smiling. I realised Natsu, Erza and Gray sneek out to follow Lucy.

Natsu's POV

We were following Lucy, wondering why she had an exceed.

"Lucy, didn't you say you were looking for someone? Weren't you looking for your old team for a battle to get revenge?" Rea asked Lucy as they were wondering through a forest.

"That's not the only reason I keep doing this." Lucy told her flying exceed. Rea stopped and stared at Lucy.

"Ooh, Tell me, Tell me!" Rea shouted jumping up and down.

"I kind of thinking I'm falling for .Z." Lucy told her carrying on walking. Something started hurting in me chest all a sudden. 'Why does my heart ache when she said that?' I asked myself.


	2. Lucy vs Natsu, Erza and Gray

Hi, THANK YOU FOR CARRYING ON READING! Love You (in a friendly way, of course!) Anyway... Enjoy!

Previously:

"That's not the only reason I keep doing this." Lucy told her flying exceed. Rea stopped and stared at Lucy.

"Ooh, Tell me, Tell me!" Rea shouted jumping up and down.

"I kind of thinking I'm falling for .Z." Lucy told her carrying on walking. Something started hurting in me chest all a sudden. 'Why does my heart ache when she said that?' I asked myself.

Chapter 2:

No one's POV:

Lucy and Rea stopped in a flat area. She took off her hood and pulled off her eye patch. Natsu, Gray and Erza were hidding up a tree near to Lucy. From the other side came a man with dark black hair and eyes glowing red.

"I think this might be the last thing to teach about. Unless you want to be able to kill someone by touching them..." Zeref trailed on.

"Yes, I want to be strong to take my revenge. Still I want to be able to fight them tomorrow." Lucy said hoping Zeref would let her. Zeref smiled at her and walked next to her, his mouth by Lucy's ear.

"I want to see you take revenge tomorrow. Show me to your guild tomorrow." Zeref said knowing Lucy's ex-team was above her. Hoping they wouldn't hear.

Lucy nodded and smiled and for the next 5 hours she practised on how to control her magic. She couldn't do it but Zeref still allowed her to fight as long as she didn't use her special magic and only use her spirits.

Time skip: Next morning.

Lucy walked to the guild with Rea and a guy in a cloak followed slowly behind trying to make sure they don't see her. She barged through the doors. Natsu, Gray and Erza awaited her knowing they were going to fight.

"Good morning Lu-chan!" Smiled Levy. Lucy said Good morning and Hello to her friends as she walked to Erza, Natsu and Gray. Happy flew talking to Rea not knowing were they were going. Lucy stopped in front of them.

"I know you watched me train last night with .Z. so that means you know what I'm going to ask you, right?" Lucy grinned an evil grin as the whole guild went quiet.

"Yeah, you want to fight us for your revenge, right?" Erza said emotionless.

"Bingo! Both of you 3 vs me." I told then still smiling, "Now, outside!"

The whole guild ran out side straight after Lucy and the others. No one noticed the cloaked man standing on the edge of the battle behind the large crowd that surrounded Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza. Lucy closed her eyes and took of her eye patch. She covered both eyes with a cloth and tied it behind her.

"If you get damaged badly, I will take no responsibility." Lucy told the 3, "Come at me with all your power!"

All 3 of them charged at Lucy. Lucy stayed still and didn't move. Natsu's fire hit Lucy's "Blindfold" and it fell to the floor leaving an aqua blue eye on the right side. Lucy was scared, she couldn't control her magic if her eye opened. Lucy's eye wouldn't close. She fell to the floor on her hands and knee's.

"I can see it again. Why does it haunt me? I'm really sorry Nastu, Erza and Gray. I'm sorry for the pain." Lucy said her left eye started to cry whilst her blue eye knew who to attack.

"Oh no, Lucy! Bail on the fight! You don't want to kill th-" Rea started shouting but got cut off by a hand covering her mouth. Rea looked up and saw Zeref looking at her. Happy was standing next to Rea and he also looked up at the hooded figure.

"She won't kill them, Rea. She will make them regret everything. That's what she worked for. We can't stop her now. It's getting good." Zeref said removing his hand from Rea's mouth.

From a few metres away. Carla was staring at Happy and Rea talking. Her eyes were buried with jealousy.

Lucy began to stand up. "It's not my fault if you get hurt badly." Lucy repeated it getting quieter each time until she stopped talking all together.

Natsu, Erza and Gray were standing next to each staring at the back of Lucy. Lucy turned around and Erza fell to the floor. She was badly wounded and couldn't stand.

"Erza!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison. Wendy ran to the scene.

"How could you do that, Lucy?" Gray asked while Lucy looked down to the floor. Lucy looked up and Gray fell to the floor, also badly hurt.

Lucy's chocolate brown eye stared at the ground while her blue eye stared just off the side of Natsu, so he wouldn't get hit.

Rea had grabbed Lucy's eye patch and placed it on Lucy's blue eye.

"Thank you, Rea. Sorry, Erza and Gray." Lucy said sadly.

"Jeez, Lucy! I told you not to fight while still not being able to use your magic properly." Rea began to shout at Lucy. Lucy suddenly felt tired and slowly fell. Before she hit the floor. The cloaked man (Zeref) grabbed her in his arms.

"Rea, lets go. Lucy will wake up again soon. We better take her before her eye tries to kill everyone again." Said Zeref as he looked to Rea.

"Yes, she wants her revenge and her eye wants to kill. Adding that together that means she could kill them." Rea said to Zeref.

"Hey, wait! Can I ask you something!" Yelled Natsu as they turned away and left. The 2 looked behind and stopped to answer the questions.

"Firstly, why does she have an exceed? Lucy's not a dragon slayer, right?" Natsu asked confused.

"Lucy was walking in the forest you left her in a year later and found my egg, I cracked soon after she found me. I love Lucy, to me she's my mother." The pink exceed smiled.

"And who's he?" Natsu said pointing to the cloaked man. The man took off his hood and glared at him with his blood-red eyes.

"I'm Zeref, Lucy's master. I'm teaching her the magic she has..." Zeref said while the whole guild looked with surprised faces. "To kill you." Zeref whispered the last part so no one could hear him.

"And, what is her magic?" Natsu asked this time pointing at Lucy in Zeref's arms.

"A rare magic that only one person holds. Once she opened it, she has to learn to control but it's very hard as her eye has a mind of it's own. When she shows her eye it controls a blade that only she can see with her eye she covers. Lucy is starting to control it by knowing who to attack just now. Although, she can't control were it hits. Think of the people on the floor there, they were lucky there still alive!" Zeref said and started to walk away, still carrying Lucy.

Natsu looked at his nakuma, they were getting healed by the small Wendy. As Natsu looked back up to see Lucy in the arms of Zeref, little fragment's from his heart started to tear away.

He was going to get his old Lucy back and he was going to make sure she was in his arms instead.

**This chapter was basically a filler on Lucy's magic and what Zeref is actually doing with Lucy instead of being nice. But I'm going to change that... So keep reading please, It's going to get way more interesting soon!**


	3. Natu's confession

Hello, I can't stop updating I won't to know what happens! Wait, I already know... Oh well! Can't wait till this chapter gets to the interesting part! By the way, sorry for all spelling mistakes!

Chapter 3:

Zeref's POV

I carried Lucy back to a house in the forest I told her she should live in to hide her face from dark guilds. I didn't want them to take her so they can use her for something different then I was, to destroy Fairy Tail. We arrived at her house but me and Rea were both shocked by what was happening. A sea of flames was surrounding the house and soon it started to collapse.

"Maybe the magic council found you and Lucy?" Began Rea. She was about to say more when someone stood behind them

"Stop! Zeref we're arresting you for murder of hundreds!" Said some man from the magic council. "We'll also be arresting Lucy Hearifilia for assistance in the deaths."

I grew angry, 'what did they want with Lucy?' I asked myself. I began to turn around but then Lucy started to wake up.

"I want my revenge, Natsu!" Lucy began to shout but then stopped realising she wasn't at the guild. "Eh, were am I?" Lucy stood up and stared at the magic council.

"Lucy Heartifilia, we're arresting you and Zeref for assistance on deaths and for the death of hundreds!" The man said staring at me.

"I don't want to go. I don't want Zeref to go." Lucy told the man. My face began to go warm and I faced the floor. I saw Lucy's eye patch drop on the floor. I looked up to Lucy as she slowly opened her blue eye.

"I take no responsibility if you get hurt." She told them. I saw all the men fall to the ground as with the man who was a member of the magic council. They were badly injured and were all unconscious from the pain. Lucy grabbed her eye patch and placed it back on.

"I could get my old apartment back from 7 years ago." Lucy smiled at me noticing the burning building behind me. I nodded. My face was still red from what she had said earlier.

At Fairy Tail

No one's POV:

Natsu looked at the unconscious Erza and Gray lying in separate beds. Wendy was looking sad as she sat down next to Erza.

"Why did Lucy-san do this to her team?" Wendy said starting to cry as she remembered how Lucy used to be like. Natsu looked at Wendy. He thought for a moment thinking who had told them to abandon Lucy. His eyes widened as he remembered. "L-Lisanna told us to abandon Lucy? Why did we?" I asked myself out loud.

"Natsu-san, what are you talking about? Lisanna-san is your girlfriend, you can't blame her for abandoning Lucy-san!" Wendy gave him a reassuring smile. Natsu gave her his infamous grin and walked out.

"Natsu, hows Erza and Gray?" Happy asked.

"Alright. Happy, do you know were Lucy or Rea lives?" Natsu asked sounding like they were still friends.

"I could find out tomorrow! I'm going to ask Rea out so I could ask her were I should pick her up!" Happy smiled.

"Thanks, I'll give you fish to pay you back!" Natsu grinned his toothy grin.

"AYE, SIR!" Yelled Happy.

Timeskip: tomorrow morning

Rea's POV:

I woke up to see Lucy and Zeref laying in Lucy's bed. I hope that Lucy and Zeref would fall for each other. I got up and flew to the bathroom. I washed my fur in the shower and got dressed into a pretty white top and a black mini skirt just like Lucy. 'Why was I dressing up to look my best just to see Lucy's friends?' I asked myself. I stopped and my wings disappeared. I feel straight to the floor when I realised why. Happy.

"Rea, hurry up, I'm cooking pancakes for breakfast!" shouted Lucy Cheerfully. Maybe it's because she woke up next to Zeref?

"Wake up Zeref! Jeez, your the hardest person to wake up!" Lucy yelled from the kitchen.

I got out of the bathroom to see Lucy pilling pancakes onto Zeref's plate as he sat down on a chair at the table. They looked like a real cute couple, I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Then I realised I should try to ask Happy out. Seeing the two made me think what it would be like if it was me and Happy.

I sat at the table and Lucy started to pile pancakes on my plate. We started talking like a real family.

Timeskip: At guild

Rea's POV:

Me and Lucy entered the guild. Everyone store in horror at Lucy.

"Morning Lu-chan! Everyone's afraid of you for what you did that's why people are looking at you!" Levy smiled.

"That's normal, although I said I will take no responsibility for injuries." Lucy said smiling. I looked around to see were Happy was. I saw him wrapping a fish in some paper. I smiled and was about to approach him when I saw him jump down and run up to me.

"Hello, Rea! Do you want a fish?" He asked me showing the fish covered in paper he just wrapped.

I smiled at him and blushed.

"Thank you Happy!" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I noticed him turn red.

"Hey, Rea, do you want to go out with me?" Happy asked going redder and shuffling his foot. I store at him with shock and excitement.

"I'd love too!" I said smiling and I embraced happy in a hugging gesture. He looked up and smiled.

"I could pick you up at 8pm tonight. Were do you live?" Happy said deviously. I let go of Happy his face turned shocked.

"No, I can not say were we live. How about we meet at the guild tonight at 8pm?" I told him knowing if I said anything Lucy's and Zeref's lives could be ruined. I looked up to Lucy who was smiling as if to say 'Thanks and sorry'.

"Oh, ok!" The still smiling exceed said. I noticed Natsu sigh and walk away... annoyed. Then saw him walk out the guild. "I got to go!" Happy said and walked away with Natsu. I tugged on Lucy's skirt and pointed to them walk away.

"What about them?" Lucy asked me.

"I think they're looking for our house, Lucy!" I whispered. Lucy got up.

"Be back tomorrow, Bye!" She shouted to the guild and ran out as I flew next to her. I spotted Natsu by a tree close to our new and old apartment.

"Shoot! Rea can you fly me there?" Lucy asked me with a worried look. I nodded and my wings opened up. I lifted Lucy up off the ground and landed her outside the house, before Natsu and Happy could see. Lucy got inside and hide Zeref while he was sleeping. Just in time Natsu opened the window and climbed inside. Lucy and I came out of the bathroom smiling.

"Hey, Lucy! Hey, Rea!" He grinned his famous grin. I looked at Lucy who had anger in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" She said holding her eye patch tightly in case she needed to use her magic.

"Because I love you, Lucy!" He said so casually but started to blush.

**There's hints of ZerLu and NaLu. I wonder who I will choose... hmm. Anyway this is my last update till tomorrow after 4pm because of school and homework. Anyway I will update as soon as possible! See ya! By the way please keep reading!**


	4. The two boys

HEY! Thank you for continuing to read. I have decided which pair I choose! You will know at the end... Mwhahaha I'm evil like that. Anyway thanks for favouriting and following and reviewing!

Chapter 4:

No one's POV

Lucy's jaw dropped. Natsu still showing his toothy grin. Lucy's eyes began to shut and she began to fall to the floor. Rea didn't react, she was used to this by now. Zeref cached her before she hit the ground. Natsu looked to see her in his arms again and felt sad.

"Rea, someone is coming to get Lucy. It looks like they are from a dark guild. We must leave now!" Said Zeref, showing no anger nor sadness.

"Sorry, Happy, I don't think I will be able to go on the date after all, we'll decide when we get back where to go next time." Rea told Happy and Happy looked to the floor. Happy tried to not make himself cry again.

"Natsu, tell the guild she's on a job and tell anyone else who asks for her. Got it?" Zeref asked him, his eyes glowing red. Natsu nodded and walked out the guild.

Natsu's POV

I jumped down from the window. I walked away with Happy as he was talking about fish. I wasn't listening, I couldn't concentrate. In my mind the only thing I could see was Lucy in Zeref's arms.

"Hey Natsu!" Shouted Lisanna from a distance behind. The words couldn't come out of my mouth. My legs couldn't stop moving. My mind wasn't working, I was to busy trying to get Lucy out of my mind.

"Natsu...?" Lisanna asked standing in front of me. I started to get back out of my daydream and back to my consciousness

"Eh, What?" I asked still angry at the image that was showing in my mind. Happy looked at Lisanna her eyes full of curiosity.

"What were you thinking about?" Lisanna asked me. 'Why does she care?' I asked my self.

"None of your business!" I told her in a shout like way. She stared at me with tears in her eyes. I felt guilty and had to tell her.

"Fine, I'm thinking about what Lucy would have replied too when I asked her something." I told her in a stern way and started to walk away.

"He lllllikes her!" Happy rolled his tongue. It was true, I couldn't lie. Instead I didn't answer and I walked away. I walked to the guild and entered.

"Hey, Natsu want to go on a job?" Smiled Erza holding a piece of paper as I just walked in. I gave no reaction, I was used to this.

"No. I'm busy." I told her emotionless. The whole guild went quiet and Erza looked shocked. Footsteps ran to the guild and everyone looked up.

"What did you ask her, Natsu?" Lisanna said standing at the guild's opened doors. She began to approach me. I began to walk away to sit by a table.

"Ask Happy. I'm busy." I told her. You could probably hear a pin drop.

"Natsu said these words: _I love you. _There probably the words Natsu means. He's been staring into space since she fell and was caught by Zeref." Happy said so casually to Lisanna. The guild was now talking among them self.

"Who did he say that to?!" Asked the whole guild. A few people looked at me and back to Lisanna who fell to the floor in tears.

"LUCY!" She cried through tears. The whole guild looked at me with a shocked expression on their face. I put my head on the table and fell into my sleep.

Lucy's POV:

My eyes began to open. I woke up to see Zeref leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. I turned my head to see around 20 men lying on the floor. I realised they were from one of them small dark guilds probably after my power. I soon noticed my head was resting on Zeref's lap. My face turned bright red. My face turned pale as I heard a twig snap. I got up and looked to wear the noice was coming from. I noticed someone walking. I realised their faces and I knew I had seen them before.

"Who are you?" I heard Zeref say. I turned my head to notice Zeref had his eyes still shut.

"We're after Lucy Heartifilia to take to our master." one of them said. He had black hair and his hair was so long I couldn't see his eyes.

"No. If you want to keep your life's, I suggest you leave." Zeref said calmly.

"We'll fight each other. If you lose we get her. If you win you keep her." The other one said. This one had the same colour hair as the other one and his hair also covered his eyes. I noticed Zeref get up.

"Fine, you two vs me." Zeref said opening his eyes calmly. The two smiled while Zeref looked up, his red eyes darker and more evil.

"I won't let you take _my_ Lucy." Zeref said emphasizing the word 'my'.

**~This one was a filler leading up to the next chapter. Something big is going to happen. Now you're probably sure Natsu loves Lucy but does Lucy feel the same? There are massive hints of Zeref X Lucy! Anyway, I was REALLY busy with homework, I thought I could do two today. It took me 3 hours to write this chapter writing bits between my homework, lol! I'll update tomorrow. Keep watching PLEASE! **


	5. The kiss!

Thanks for favouriting, following and reviewing. It means a lot to me! This chapter is to ZerLu fans, Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Happy's POV:

I wondered what happened to Lucy and Rea because they weren't at their house. I asked Natsu help me find them and hoped that they would be alright. Natsu nodded and came with me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Lisanna brake a pencil she held onto. Lisanna always loved Natsu but I bet she hates him.

I walked with Natsu around the most of Magnolia before he stopped.

"Happy, do you think she could be on Tenrou island?" Natsu asked looking around to face me. I paused for a moment to think. Then I realised.

"Of course because we found that Zeref guy there and that guy Lucy's with says he's Zeref." I smiled thinking Natsu is quite clever when he wants to. I smiled at the thought of that and mentally talked myself out of what I just thought.

We started to run to the beach. Once we arrived, I carried Natsu and we flew to Tenrou island. After a while of flying over the sea, I realised something.

"Neh, Natsu, do you know were Tenrou island is?" I asked not knowing the way. I looked down to Natsu who was thinking.

"Yeah, we keep going straight and then... uh... we..." Natsu trailed off.

"You don't know, do you?" I asked looking down on Natsu. Natsu pouted and looked up.

"Fine, I guess we just keep going straight and pray we get there." Natsu said looking off into the distance. My eyes widened as a outline of a tree appeared over the horizon. I stared in amazement as Natsu was, for once, right.

"See I told you didn't I Happy!" Natsu shouted joyfully. I still couldn't believe Natsu. We were only a few miles away from were to land but then I started to feel sleepy. My eyes shut and I whispered something so lightly I doubted he could hear it.

"Sorry, Natsu." I whispered and then started to fall along with Natsu who I could hear scream before I disappeared into my sleep.

Natsu's POV:

I fell to the floor as Happy followed. He landed on my lap as I sat up. I realised Happy was asleep and in a really deep sleep. I tried to wake him up by slapping him on the face but he only stirred. I put Happy into a high tree and left him hidden. I stood up and walked closer to were I first saw that Zeref guy to see if he or Lucy was there. I stooped and turned around, noticing a black power coming from a distance. I began to run to see who's power that was and if they had seen Lucy. As I got closer, I began to smell the sent of strawberries. Lucy, that was the only person I knew with that sent. So I began to run at a faster pace.

With Lucy...

No one's POV:

The two men with black hair where nearly as strong as Zeref but not quite as strong. Zeref hinted to Lucy through gestures to run but she stayed still watching the fight. Lucy stopped and realised who they were. She smirked to herself and tore away her eye patch. Lucy tilted her head in excitement knowing her purpose _true _purpose for training with Zeref.

"Lucy!" A voice came from behind her. Her eye forcing her to turn her head. Zeref also turning his head to see who it was got hit by one of them.

Shocked, Lucy forced herself to look forgetting her eye was showing. Her aqua blue eye stared dead on at Zeref but didn't hurt him. Lucy ran straight to Zeref who got up.

"Give up now?" Asked one of the boys. Her aqua eye facing them with a death glare hit them and they fell to the floor unconscious from the pain.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked looking very worried. Zeref nodded with a tinted red showing on his face.

"Lucy, what happened." The voice said again from behind Lucy. Lucy was about to turn around when Zeref grabbed Lucy's face and made their lips touch. Lucy closed her eyes enjoying this moment. Zeref grabbed her eye patch and tied it back over her eye. They pulled away and both were bright red. Lucy stared in awe, not noticing Zeref placed the eye patch on Lucy, she even forgot taking it off. Lucy also forgot about the two boys lying on the floor unconscious.

"LUCY!" The voice screamed again right in her ear. Lucy looked up realising who it was she felt nervous of what the person behind the voice said.

At the guild

Lisanna's POV

It was an hour since Natsu and Happy left to try to find Lucy. People kept coming up to me asking if I was ok and if I wanted something. Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan came up to me asking what happened. I had to explain to them and started to cry. After I finished, the guild was quiet and I realised they were listening to me.

"I don't know what's got into Natsu lately, he's avoiding me and Gray," Erza was saying while playing with her strawberry cake. That was unusual for Erza normally it would be eaten by now. "I'm also still confused on what happened that night when we apparently abandoned her. I don't remember that. The thing I remember was-" Erza stopped in shock while her eyes where really wide open.

"What did you remember?" I asked what the guild was thinking. Erza looked up to me.

"L-Lisanna..." Erza stuttered staring at me with rage in her eyes. I was confused, did I have anything to do with this?

"What is it, Erza?" I asked. The whole guild was intently listening.

"You told us before the job to abandon Lucy! Then Lucy said she overheard this and ran away crying! She cared for you so she ran away it's all your fault Lisanna!" Erza shouted with a angry aura around her. "I hate you." Erza then whispered as she walked past me and walked out of the guild doors. The guild was that quiet that they could hear her.

I was so confused. I never said that... well I don't remember saying that.

"Yeah, you did! How could you?" Gray stood there in shock that he had forgotten about this. Everyone in the guild began to give me murderous glances as Gray walked out the guild.

At Tenrou island

No ones POV:

Rea stood there with a large grin on her face.

"So you two are together now?" Asked a very excited Rea. A tinted pink blush appeared on her face as she looked to the ground. Zeref stood up and looked around.

"I guess the guild is dead. I guess we can go back to Magnolia safely." Zeref said, emotionless. Lucy smiled then her chocolate brown eye opened widely. She started to feel sick then she smirked an evil grin. Her eye closed and then she opened it. She stared at the two boys, still unconscious. Lucy began to grin. Rea and Zeref looked at her in awe. Zeref was smirking a little while Rea was in utter shock. Lucy's eye widened and then fell asleep. She slowly fell to the floor and got caught in Zeref's arms.

"What was that about?" Rea asked still confused on how her emotions suddenly changed. Zeref sat on the ground while Lucy laid her head on Zeref's chest. She made no sound, the only sound was the tree's howling in the wind. Zeref's face went a little red while Rea smiled at the sight.

"Luce?!" Shouted a voice from a small distance away. Zeref soon reacted to the name and knew straight away who the words were coming from. Zeref smiled, he knew what Natsu said to _his_ Lucy.

"Rea, Happy might be around here, you should go see if he is." Zeref said still with a smile on his face. Rea looked up, happily, to think she would see Happy in a romantic place such as this. She nodded, with a massive smile on her face. Rea skipped away and disappeared behind the tree's.

"Luce!" The voice was getting closer to them. Zeref didn't flinch nor move, neither did Lucy stir or wake up. Through the tree's came the salmon haired boy with his famous white scale-like muffler. He stopped and stared to see Lucy in Zeref's arms. Zeref didn't look up, he kept staring at the beautiful blonde laying on him.

"What do you want?" Zeref hissed. Zeref still didn't look up, there wasn't any point.

"What are you doing to _my_ Lucy?" Natsu emphasized 'my' and looked at Lucy lightly breathing.

"Who says she's yours?" Asked Zeref, smirking slightly.

"Because I love her!" Natsu shouted. Zeref's mouth opened in a surprised way. He looked up at the boy with a tear that glistened in his eye.

"Then that would mean she's mine too." Zeref said in an emotionless tone.

**I made this chapter longer because I'm going out tomorrow and will be getting home at 11ish. I will try to update the next day so please be patient! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Darkness

Previously:

"Who says she's yours?" Asked Zeref, smirking slightly.

"Because I love her!" Natsu shouted. Zeref's mouth opened in a surprised way. He looked up at the boy with a tear that glistened in his eye.

"Then that would mean she's mine too." Zeref said in an emotionless tone.

Chapter 6:

No one's POV!

Zeref looked up at Natsu with tears threatening their way out of his eyes.

"Tch. Your only using her!" Natsu said in an angry tone. Zeref became angry of being accused.

"Fine, say I was. What would be your problem?" Zeref said, looking at Natsu as his hands crumpled up in to fists.

"Because Lucy doesn't deserve to be!" Natsu shouted. Zeref stared at Natsu as he closed his eyes. Zeref blinked and looked down at Lucy, still making no noise.

"I know, that's why I'm not. I love Lucy!" Zeref told him, emotionless. Natsu went quiet, barely breathing.

"Fight me!" Natsu told him instead of asking. Zeref looked back up to see Natsu staring at him. "Fight me, who ever wins gets Lucy!"

"Lucy's not an object, I thought that's what you were just saying." Zeref said looking up to him with confusion in his eyes. Natsu blinked then sighed.

"Well if I win, you have to leave Lucy. If I loose, I will stop talking to Lucy." Natsu said sternly. Zeref peeled the soundless blonde off his chest and leaned her against the tree.

"Fine. I will stick to my promise if you wi-" Zeref got cut off by a loud heavy panting from behind him. He turned around in surprise to see what was happening.

With Rea...

Rea's POV:

"HAPPY!" I yelled helplessly into the darkness of the tree's. "Were the hell is that damn cat!" I muttered under her breath.

A swarm of birds flew away past me as I flew deeper in. I started hearing the sound of waves clash against the rocks. I walked to the sound and stood on a beach. In the far distance I noticed a boat sail closer to the island. As the wind blew past, the ships sail had the emblem of Fairy Tail.

"Shoot! If they catch Lucy and Zeref they might inform the magic council on their ware abouts or a dark guild..." I trailed on but noticed a whine from a tree above. I looked up to see blue fur rustle from a branch in the shade.

"HAPPY!" I shouted landing above him. His eyes were shut so I put my forehead leaning on his. Soon his eyes started to wake and when he was fully awake he thrashed around from my face close to his.

"Oh, Rea?" Happy said starting to blush. I smiled at his cute face just woken up.

"Hurry, Lucy may be in trouble!"I said grabbing his paw and flew to were I last saw Zeref and Lucy. As I turned my head to face Happy I noticed a tinted pink flash across his face. I couldn't help but giggle.

Fairy Tail Ship

Lisanna's POV:

I sat alone in the corner, no one said anything to me they just ignored me. I hadn't done anything then it occurred to me. I stood up and ran to the side of the ship. I pulled myself up and stood on top of the railings. Everyone turned to me and started running to stop me. I jumped down and started swimming towards the island.

"LISANNA!" Everyone on the ship started shouting as I got further and further away. I pulled myself up on a rock on the island. I shook the water off me then started to walk to see if I could find Natsu. I had to tell him I did nothing and what Lucy has done to them 3.

With Lucy...

No one's POV:

Zeref ran to the heavy breathing as well as Natsu. Lucy was panting and her lungs begged for oxygen. Zeref grabbed her and stared at her while Natsu started slapping her face. She started to murmur something under her breath so quietly, no one could hear her. Not even Natsu with his dragons hearing. Sweat trembled off of Lucy's forehead and a tear that was mistaken ran from her eye (A/N The one that was normal instead of the one with the eye patch covering it). Footsteps could be heard from a far distance and Natsu knew the sent of the source. He knew who it was and was prepared for something big to happen.

Lucy's POV

I was lost in nothing but darkness. I couldn't escape, no matter how much I wanted to. I felt something behind me in the darkness.

"Hello? Can you help me please?" I asked into the never ending black. Footsteps circled me and I kept spinning in circles trying to find who it was.

"Why do you want to forget?" Asked a child's voice that was still circling me. The footsteps paused and began to walk closer to me. Through the fog of darkness came a little girl who looked exactly like me when I was 9. The girls hair was stained in blood. She wore a white dress and no shoes. The white dress only had a few spots that were still white. The rest of her dress was spray painted a dark red. Her eyes were green and her face was left was untouched by the red.

"I haven't forgotten anything!" I told the young girl worried for her. The girl gave no reaction to what I said.

"Look at your hands. There blood stained. Remember what you did, Lucy-nee!" The girl said then stepped back into the darkness. I looked at me hands. She was right they were red. The red liquid started to drip off my hands. As the first drop fell the darkness disappeared and I woke up to see Natsu and Zeref looking at me, both were confused.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Zeref asked looking concerned. I looked at my hands again. Nothing there but my pale skin.

"Lucy-nee?" I repeated what the girl had said before she vanished. I was confused on why she called me that. Even more confused on why my hands were red.

"What are you talking about?" They both said in unison.

"The girl... she called me that..." I trailed off both boys looking confused.

"What girl? You told me you didn't have a sister!" Both boys saying in unison.

"Stop copying me!" Natsu yelled at Zeref. Zeref gave him a murderous glance making Natsu stop talking and just stare at him.

"Remember... what I... did...?" I asked myself trailing off.

**Sorry guys for late updates. Been busy with school, homework and dance rehearsals! I'm in a show so yeah.**

**By the way: Last chapter when Zeref kissed Lucy was because her eye could look at him without hurting him. Also Lucy can't close her eye... so when Zeref kissed her she could for a reson that will be explained in later chapters.**


	7. Remember

Previously:

"Lucy-nee?" I repeated what the girl had said before she vanished. I was confused on why she called me that. Even more confused on why my hands were red.

"What are you talking about?" They both said in unison.

"The girl... she called me that..." I trailed off both boys looking confused.

"What girl? You told me you didn't have a sister!" Both boys saying in unison.

"Stop copying me!" Natsu yelled at Zeref. Zeref gave him a murderous glance making Natsu stop talking and just stare at him.

"Remember... what I... did...?" I asked myself trailing off.

Chapter 7:

No one's POV:

"NATSU!" A voice yelled out from behind the trees.

Everyone turned around to see the short haired, take over mage running towards us. A stern look was placed on her face. She was nearly standing in front of Natsu, until she stopped when she noticed Lucy. Zeref was holding her while Natsu was letting Lucy rest her head on his lap.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked, meanly to Lisanna.

Lisanna held her hands over her mouth. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks.

"I can't believe you, Lucy! You gave people false memory!" Lisanna screamed through dripping tears.

Natsu turned angry by this comment. The confusion on Zeref and Lucy's face got washed out by shock.

"NATSU!" Yelled a familiar voice. Happy.

"Natsu, get Happy and protect Rea." Lucy told him, her hair covering her eyes.

"But Lucy-" Natsu was about to argue but cut off.

"Please, Natsu!" Lucy begged.

Natsu nodded and stood up. Lucy sat up, staring at Lisanna in anger. Natsu walked towards were he heard Happy's voice. Soon Natsu was out of sight so Lucy stood up along with Zeref. An angry aura hung over their heads.

"You gave them a false memory?" Asked Lisanna nervously an cautiously.

Lucy raised her hands and clapped 3 times, then dropped them to her sides.

"Took you long enough." Lucy said, emotionless.

"I'll hold off Fairy Tail from coming any closer. She's a threat Lucy, do what you think is necessary." Zeref whispered into Lucy's ear as he walking into the decaying trees.

"Why...? Why would you do that, Lucy?!" Lisanna shouted.

Lucy didn't flinch at the loud noise that bellowed from the small girl.

"It's dangerous for them to know what happened that night. I made myself push what happened that night to the back of my mind and replaced with a memory I wanted. I did the same on the night when my sis-" Lucy stopped.

Lucy put her hands around her mouth. It soon clicked, Lucy then realised she has a sister, she realised she forgot her. She knew she never wanted her sister.

'Why didn't I?' Lucy asked herself in her mind.

She stopped talking when she noticed Lisanna in her Tigress take over form. Her cloured hands charging at her. It was too late for Lucy to move, she stood there not flinching.

With the rest of Fairy Tail;  
Natsu's POV:

"I can't believe Lucy made me leave!" I whined to myself as Happy and Rea were talking about a café.

"Natsu!" Shouted Erza's voice from only a few meters away.

I looked up to see Erza waving by the beach with the rest of Fairy Tail. I started to walk faster along with Happy and Rea who flew at the same pace as me.

"Lucy's not with you, I would have thought you'd have found her by now!" Erza said quite mad.

"I did. Then she made me leave when Lisanna got there!" I said in a depressed tone.

It made everyone stop talking to each other and look at me.

"What? Lisanna's with Lucy? She made us abandon Lucy though! How could you leave her?" Erza asked me with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Lucy told me to leave! Lisanna has gone mad though. She thinks Lucy gave us a false memory but I didn't think that magic was around any more!" I told Erza.

Mira and Elfman looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Yet, Lucy has too." I told the guild.

Everyone had a scared look on their faces.

"She said a girl called her her sister while she was sleeping." I replied to their expressions.

"Maybe it was just a dr-" Erza got cut off by a loud noise that shook the ground.

There was a bright black flash by were I saw Lucy and Lisanna last. When the darkness died down I saw a green and light pink bird. It had Lisanna's plain yellow top she wore today and her grey hair.

"LISANNA!" Mira and Elfman yelled in unison.

Then there was a blonde girl who was jumping up towards Lisanna with a plain sword.

"LUCY!" Rea, Happy and me yelled in unison.

The sword hit Lisanna with so much force she came flying towards our guild. Elfman grabbed Lisanna just before she could fall to the floor. A blonde haired girl landed in front of them holding a sword that was cracking.

"Tch. You broke my sword." Lucy hissed.

"Lucy, leave Lisanna alone!" Mira screamed.

Lucy turned her head in the direction of the long, grey haired girl with tears that dropped down her face.

"Mira-nee, leave it. Without Lucy's sword she's powerless." Lisanna said, getting out of the grips of her brothers arms.

She turned back into the Tigress form. She charged to Lucy at full speed. Lucy didn't move. A sword appeared in Lucy's arms. She deflected the hit and Lisanna fell back to her brothers arms.

"H-How?" Lissanna stuttered through pain.

"Thank you, Loxie." Lucy smirked to her self, "Tsk, your not that strong. But because you made me remember I had a sister... I'll kill you!"

I started to become tired and then I fell to the floor along with the rest of my guild except from Lucy and Lisanna. I fell into the ominous darkness of a sleep.


	8. Lisanna's death

Previously:

"Mira-nee, leave it. Without Lucy's sword she's powerless." Lisanna said, getting out of the grips of her brothers arms.

She turned back into the Tigress form. She charged to Lucy at full speed. Lucy didn't move. A sword appeared in Lucy's arms. She deflected the hit and Lisanna fell back to her brothers arms.

"H-How?" Lisanna stuttered through pain.

"Thank you, Loxie." Lucy smirked to her self, "Tsk, your not that strong. But because you made me remember I had a sister... I'll kill you!"

I started to become tired and then I fell to the floor along with the rest of my guild except from Lucy and Lisanna. I fell into the ominous darkness of a sleep.

Chapter 8:  
No one's POV:

Lucy tilted her head, an evil red glowing deep into her chocolate brown eye. Everyone was on the floor, asleep.

"What did you do now? What did you do to the guild?" Lisanna hissed in a questioning tone.

"Hmm.. I'd love that power to be able to make everyone fall asleep." Lucy said in a fake innocent voice.

Lisanna was in shock. She was looking around to see who else there was. If it wasn't Lucy, who else? There was no one else around them, no one Lisanna could see.

"This fight is boring. I'm bored." Lucy said, emotionless, "I'll end it easily for you, I won't cause you pain, I want to get this over and done with."

Lisanna was flying through the air with a claw springing into action. Lucy didn't move. Her claw cut her eye patch off. Her blue eye slowly opening, with an anger, so big and so vicious, it was engraved deeply.

"Good bye." Lucy mouthed.

Lisanna looked straight into her eye before her body fell to the ground. Split in half, her body was left lying on the ground. Lucy turned around and walked, laughing her evillest laugh.

A stream of blood travelled down to reach Natsu's unconscious body. The smell was strong and knew it was familiar. Then woke, looking to see if it was Lucy's or Lisanna's. He stood, looking carefully around to see it was. His eye soon got caught of the body. Noticing who it was he walked backwards in shock and tripped over Elfman and Mira, who were lying next to each other.

"Ow, Natsu! A man doesn't fall over a man!" He yelled.

Natsu gave no reply, he just store in horror and his hands covered his mouth.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Mira asked, friendly.

By this time the whole guild was awake but still hadn't seen the two parts of the body, lying helplessly. Natsu raised his hand shacking and pointed to Lisanna. Everyone followed Natsu's hand and saw Lisanna.

Screams were heard from all the guild, also tears were dripping out of their eyes. Yet, they felt afraid. Not by the power or strength Lucy held, but by what she did to someone who was in her guild? Even though Lisanna kicked her out of the guild, the Lucy they knew wouldn't kill anyone, no matter what. The Lucy they knew had completely vanished and was replaced by this dark girl. This girl was possessed by an evil, that wasn't awake when she was their nakama.

"I'm bored, can we play a game?" Asked a feminine voice behind them.

They all looked around to see the blonde mage, with a leave strapped to her eye with the help of some string. Her blonde hair waved as the light wind blew her hair. Her eye glistened with an evil that was strong to devour them too. Her lips had a dark pink lipstick on, but smudged, for reasons not known, not wanted to be known. She wore a black dress, ruined by the red blood stains. The black dress drooped down to her knee's and waved as she walked. She was, also, wearing white high-heels – not great for fighting – that made a distinguished sound as she walked. She walked in an elegant way, one foot in front of the other. Her grin was of pure darkness and her head was tilted to the right side.

The guild turned there heads and looked at them with either anger or fear. She carried on walking closer to them, then paused when she saw Natsu, whipping away a droplet of salty water. She laughed and carried on walking.

"Well? Can we play a game? I have a very exciting prize if you win!" Smirked Lucy, keeping her head to the side.

"What's the prize? A massive strawberry cake?" Erza asked, excitedly at the thought of strawberry cake.

"Even better!" Lucy's smirk grew wider.

"What?" Erza asked, quite disapointed.

"Two things! Your life and Wendy!" Lucy's smirk now grew bigger to a grin.

Everyone stared wide eyed at Lucy then looked around to see were Wendy was.

"What do you think your doing with our family!" Yelled the master.

Lucy chuckled a little, "I thought I was part of your family? Then Team Natsu abandon me?"

"What? We didn't abandon you, Lucy!" Gray shouted.

Lucy plastered her hands around her mouth, noticing what she had said.

"Lisanna... was right?" Natsu asked in a low voice as the rest looked at him confused.

"SHUT UP! I'm guessing you don't want to play. Well then, see you later!" Lucy said, anoyed at herself.

"Fine, we'll play as long as you give us Wendy when we win!" Shouted Natsu, no argument started with the guild.

"Not all of you will survive this, though. Only the strongest." Lucy told them, emotionless.

**Sorry it's short, been busy! Anyway, it might take a while to update... SORYY :(**


	9. Lucy lies

**Sorry for the late update...been busy! **

**Previously:**

Lucy chuckled a little, "I thought I was part of your family? Then Team Natsu abandon me?"

"What? We didn't abandon you, Lucy!" Gray shouted.

Lucy plastered her hands around her mouth, noticing what she had said.

"Lisanna... was right?" Natsu asked in a low voice as the rest looked at him confused.

"SHUT UP! I'm guessing you don't want to play. Well then, see you later!" Lucy said, anoyed at herself.

"Fine, we'll play as long as you give us Wendy when we win!" Shouted Natsu, no argument started with the guild.

"Not all of you will survive this, though. Only the strongest." Lucy told them, emotionless.

**Chapter 9:  
No ones POV:**

"There are no rules of the game. The objective is to get to Mavis grave. The first five there will get the new objective of the game. Once the first five are there, the rest of you can only watch and can't help. That's all. It begins now." Lucy told them walking away. "Also, if you can find out about what happened to Loxie Heartifilia, you automatically save Wendy."

Lucy walked away and had vanished behind the tree's.

"Levy and Romeo, find out about that Loxie girl. The rest of us we'll go to Mavis grave. Cana, you know the way, right?" Natsu asked looking at Cana who nodded.

The guild followed Cana except from Natsu, Happy and Carla. Rea had followed Lucy leaving a depressed. Carla had been surprisingly quiet even when Wendy had been kidnapped. The reason for this was because she was too jealous to pay attention. She was jealous of Rea. Carla had come to terms that she actual loves Happy.

Natsu, Happy and Carla had gone to find Lucy. They knew Lucy wouldn't be there yet so he thought about finding Lucy then ending the game.

"Neh, Natsu. What was Lisanna right about?" Happy asked looking a bit puzzled.

"Yeah, you said she was right. What was she right about?" Carla asked trying to get Happy to notice her again.

"That Luce gave us false memory's from when Lisanna told us to abandon Luce. She blamed Lisanna for abandoning her. It wasn't Lisanna, it was us that abandoned her." Natsu told them and carried on walking.

"Natsu, why aren't you going to Mavis grave? That's the whole point of the game." Came a voice from behind them.

They turned there heads to see Lucy staring at them. She looked confused but she walked closer to them.

"We came to find you and get revenge from Lisanna!" Natsu yelled back.

"But Natsu, why do you care for her so much?" Lucy asked walking closer to Natsu as her eyes began to water.

"Because I shouldn't have been mean to my girlfriend!" Natsu screamed back making Lucy stop.

Water came running down from Lucy's face. She gasped at what Natsu had said. Lucy stumbled and fell into Natsu's arms, purposally.

"L-Luce?" Natsu stuttered going a bright red.

Lucy's head was resting on Natsu's chest and her hand was placed in front of her face, also on Natsu's chest. Natsu put his arms around Lucy as she cried a lot more.

"She liiiiikes you!" Happy said rolling his tongue.

"Do you know why I'm doing this? Because I'm forced to otherwise, he'll kill you!" Lucy cried making Natsu and the rest gasp. "I went to find you so you wouldn't go to Mavis' grave, so you could survive! But also because when your not there, the guild is mean to me and they hurt me!"

Natsu was shocked his guild could do that but gripped tighter onto Lucy, "I'll protect you from them, Luce." Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear making her smirk evilly.

"Please, Natsu, help me fight them. Then I have gotten my revenge and not let them get badly injured!" Lucy asked pulling away from Natsu's embrace and cried even more.

Natsu nodded making Happy and Carla look shocked but made them smile on how cute they are together. Happy and Natsu believed what Lucy was saying but Carla would only agree if she would give back Wendy.

"Lucy, can you give back Wendy?" Asked Carla looking at her suspiciously.

"Don't worry, if Fairy Tail looses I won't hurt her and I will give her back to you, Carla. But they won't play if a guild members live was in danger. If you make sure Fairy Tail looses, I'll give you Wendy! Carla, please help me as well!" Lucy reassured Carla ending it with a smile.

Carla nodded and she, Natsu and Happy went to protect Mavis grave so they would loose. Lucy smirked to herself on how good her plan was. Fairy Tail would have to fight each other, it would be very interesting to see what happens next.

**Fairy Tail going to Mavis' grave;  
No ones POV:**

Fairy Tail arrived outside Mavis grave and was just about to go through the cave opening but stopped by fire. They turned around to see Natsu. His hair covered his eyes and Happy and Carla were floating next to Natsu.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Erza asked staring puzzled at Natsu.

"Luce told me what you did. I'll protect her from you!" Bellowed Natsu making them take a step back.

Natsu went charging at Fairy Tail along with Happy and Carla. Gray shielded them with ice but was soon melted by Natsu's flames. Erza shot her swords at Natsu but Natsu melted the metal. Mira transformed into 'Satan soul' and charged and Natsu but he grabbed her hand and flew her in the wall behind. Elfman grew angry he transformed into 'Beast soul' and charged at Elfman but Natsu dodged the attack making him hit into the wall, the same as Mira. Evergreen was shocked but angry that she took off her glasses trying to make eye contact but Natsu's hair was covering his eyes. Natsu's fist became on fire and he charged at her knocking her on the ground unconscious.

"Natsu what's gotten into you?" Asked Erza lying on the floor with her guild mates too.

Natsu had breathed fire so strong, it knocked them to the floor. Natsu stood over Erza with anger sparkling in his eyes. Happy and Carla was with Natsu also very angry.

"Natsu!" A voice from behind him screamed happily.

Natsu turned to look and smiled, "Luce!" Natsu kept smiling as Lucy ran up to him. Lucy embraced Natsu into a hug and thanked him. Natsu put his arms around Lucy. Lucy was facing Erza and the rest and she gave them a smirk as if to say 'I win'.

Natsu, Happy and Carla fell to the floor asleep. Then from the shadows stepped Zeref smirking at Fairy Tail.

"Done it! I found out about Loxie Heartifilia!" Screamed Levy running in to see the guild helplessly on the floor.

"What did you find out?" Lucy asked looking intently at Levy.

"Urm... she died at the age of 9 by her sister, Lucy Heartifilia." Levy told Lucy looking shocked and scared of being around Lucy.

**LUCY KILLED HER SISTER! Why did she? How did she? That last question sounds quiet violent but will all be answered next chapter!**


	10. 415 years ago

**Previously:**

Natsu turned to look and smiled, "Luce!" Natsu kept smiling as Lucy ran up to him. Lucy embraced Natsu into a hug and thanked him. Natsu put his arms around Lucy. Lucy was facing Erza and the rest and she gave them a smirk as if to say 'I win'.

Natsu, Happy and Carla fell to the floor asleep. Then from the shadows stepped Zeref smirking at Fairy Tail.

"Done it! I found out about Loxie Heartifilia!" Screamed Levy running in to see the guild helplessly on the floor.

"What did you find out?" Lucy asked looking intently at Levy.

"Urm... she died at the age of 9 by her sister, Lucy Heartifilia." Levy told Lucy looking shocked and scared of being around Lucy.

**Chapter 10:**

Lucy stepped back and tripped over Happy's tail. She fell and was caught by Zeref who looked down to face her.

"But.. there's something more shocking!" Levy said, begging to sweat, "That happened 415 years ago!"

Lucy stared at Levy as if she had 3 heads. Then everything came back to Lucy's mind and she fell to the floor as she didn't want to see it.

**(Flashback; 415 years ago:)**

Lucy skipped happily down the road in the village. Lucy was 9, her blonde hair was down to her shoulders and was flying behind her. All the villagers ran inside their houses and locked the doors. Everyone hide from Lucy as she had killed hundreds already. Lucy entered her house. Her mother and father had left for a trip to clear their minds after hearing Lucy's power. Her sister, however, was forced to stay home and watch her sister. Her parents were the wealthiest in the country, living in a big mansion with acres of land. Lucy's sister, Loxie, was identical to her in looks but her personality and magic were complete opposite. Loxie, was not afraid of Lucy in any way, in fact she cared for her more since she learned this power. Loxie had her mothers, Celestial Spirit. Lucy, had the opposite power she learned from her best friend, Zeref. It took her 3 years, but now, Lucy can use the same magic. There was only two people in the world that have that power, and it was Lucy and Zeref.

Lucy ran into the living room and sat down opposite Loxie.

"Hey, Loxie? Why aren't you afraid of me?" Lucy asked looking at Loxie as she looked to the ground.

"I don't know. I just believe you won't hurt me!" Loxie told Lucy, looking back up with a huge smile on her face.

Lucy replied with a smile too and then the door bell rang. Loxie got up and answered it. A boy with orange hair stood in the doorway and smiled at Loxie. Loxie gave him a big hug and a small kiss on the cheek which made him blush. Loxie and the boy were going out, and had been for a few weeks.

"Come in, Haru!" Loxie smiled and grabbed his hand and forced him to come in.

Lucy smiled a fake smile, inside she was burning with anger. Lucy had fancied Haru for years and her sister knew this. Loxie sat back down were she was sitting before with Haru sitting next to her. Lucy got up and walked to the kitchen to make herself some food. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Haru and Loxie laugh with each other making Lucy angry that she dropped a plate. Loxie and Haru looked over to see if Lucy was ok, and Lucy smiled in reply. After Lucy threw away broken bits of the plate, she ran up to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Lucy cried herself into a dreamless sleep.

Soon, Lucy woke up, her pillow wet with tears. It was midnight and the moon was shining through a small gap in her curtains. Lucy smiled and looked out to the garden which looked lovely with the moon shining on the fountain. On a bench by the fountain, sat Loxie with a massive smile placed on her face. Lucy smiled and skipped down the stairs and opened the garden door. Lucy skipped out humming a peaceful song and sat next to Loxie.

"Are you ok? You fell asleep after you dropped that plate." Loxie asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." Lucy smiled back with the hint of sadness Loxie noticed.

"Good! Is there something about Haru you haven't said, because you acted odd when he's over." Loxie asked staring at Lucy who had guilt written over her face.

"Well, I did say I liked him in the same way as you, but you still asked him out!" Lucy shot a murderous look at her sister who smiled.

"Yeah, I knew it would annoy you this much, that's why I did it!" Laughed Loxie, swinging her feet in front of her.

Lucy grew angry by this comment that she stood up and stared at her. Loxie stood up too and faced her. Lucy slapped her with the back of her hand making her fall to the floor. Loxie fell by the fountain and she pulled out a golden key, "Open, Gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" Loxie shouted and Aquarius stood in the water.

"Loxie, what do you want?" Aquarius asked, calmly.

Aquarius was loving at this point and cared for Loxie a lot. She hated Lucy because she was more loved by her parents and that she had a evil magic.

"Please get her!" Loxie said pointing towards Lucy.

Aquarius smiled and a huge wave of water from the fountain hit Lucy. Lucy had her hand out and the water fell to the floor. Aquarius was in complete shock and had to go as there was no more water.

"That was your only spirit who could fight, right?" Lucy asked, smirking.

Loxie started to walk backwards as Lucy walked up to her. Loxie tripped over her feet and landed on the floor. Lucy's hair covered her eyes and she stood above Loxie. Fear flooded Loxie's face as Loxie looked up at Lucy. Lucy whipped her hair away and her right eye turned an aqua blue. Lucy smiled like a physcho and her aqua blue eye looked straight onto Loxie. Her head ripped off and rolled a few inches away from her body. The blood stained Lucy's face and a pool of red surrounded Lucy's feet.

"L-Loxie?" A familiar voice stuttered behind Lucy.

Lucy turned around to see Haru, she looked at him with aqua blue eye then his head flew to the left side of him. His body slowly dropped to the floor and Lucy's smirk turned upside down, and her chocolate brown eye streamed tears. Lucy looked back to see Loxie, a smirk placed back on her lips.

"Lucy?" Someone asked from a far distance away.

Lucy turned to see a boy the same age as her with dark black hair and red eyes that glowed in the dark. He began to run towards Lucy who was still crying. She tried to look away but her blue eye looked straight at him.

"Zeref..." Lucy whispered into the black sea of the darkness as a cloud covered the moon.

He embraced Lucy into a hug to try and make her stop crying. Lucy blinked and her aqua blue eye was gone.

"I... killed them..." Lucy trailed off threw tears that splashed onto Zeref's shoulder.

* * *

**(Back to modern day:)**

"I... killed them." Lucy said looking at her hands which were shacking.

Lucy began to cry then Zeref embraced her in a hug like when they were small. Lucy pulled away and saw Rea look at her with a smirk on her face. Lucy replied with a smirk and looked around the room to everyone on the floor.

"Well, you win Wendy automatically. Shall we continue?" Lucy grinned evilly.

* * *

**Ok so basically that chapter is quite confusing so I'll explain it simplier.**

**Lucy and Loxie are twins.**

**Zeref taught Lucy his magic which is the death magic. His magic is when you kill someone their lifespan gets added to yours making you live longer.**

**Loxie was going out with a guy named Haru. Lucy fancied him and her sister knew this that's why she went out with him.**

**Lucy killed Loxie and Haru with her eye and then when she blinked it disappeared. The reason was she entered her 'sleeping' state like Zeref did.**

**When she finally met Zeref again she got all her power back.**

**So yeah, sorry for short chapter, but it explained A LOT of stuff. I'll update soon!**


End file.
